ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:One Angry Man
Togusa: I'll stop and pick some up on my way home. Togusa's wife: I appreciate it. You know what size to get? Togusa: Sure, it's a large pull-ups, right? Togusa's daughter: Is that Daddy? Mommy! Is it, huh? I wanna talk to Daddy, too! Togusa's wife: Right. We'll see you later, sweetheart. Shizuno: Help me! Izumi: Why are you running from me, huh? What's that look in your eye? Togusa: Hold it! Gun on the ground, now. Izumi: I turned off my pain receptors, so that won't work. Togusa: You all right? Did he hurt you? Shizuno: Ah...! Izumi: Hehehehe... Togusa: Do you want me to kill you? You son of a bitch! DI: One Angry Man; TRIAL Detective: Okay, you said you fired 12 rounds. And you're absolutely positive about that? Togusa: Yes, I'm certain of it. Detective: It looks like we'll be holding you a little while longer. Togusa: What's going on here? Wait a minute. I'm with Public Security Section... Detective: Yes, I know that. But after this, there's a pretty good chance that a summary hearing's gonna be held. Ueda: How do you do? My name is Ueda. I'll be your attorney on this case. Your parents retained my services. Don't get up. Izumi: Am I glad to see you! Could you do something about getting me a new prosthetic body soon? I'm not in any pain, but this is uncomfortable as hell. Ueda: Don't you worry. I'll have you out of this place inside of two days. Ah, it's no wonder you're uncomfortable, considering how many rounds he fired into you. Your shooting her really was just an accident, wasn't it? Izumi: Huh? Ueda: You've had a lot of modifications done to your prosthetic body, am I right? Izumi: Uh, yeah... Ueda: It appears that you've got parts from different manufacturers, and I'm guessing that the control software's been overwritten with each upgrade, too. Izumi: What's your point? Ueda: I specialize in cases dealing with prosthetic bodies. I've experienced in situations like this. Something can cause a body's control functions to go haywire, even under normal conditions. Mori: Indictment: The people of the state hereby bring criminal charges against the accused in the case concerning the following action. September 9, 2032. District Attorney Kazuomi Mori, Niihama District Public Prosecutor's Office. Assigned to Niihama District Court. Defendant, Katsuhiko Izumi. Permanent residence, Niihama Prefecture. Address, Sumiyoshi-dai 2-B-5, Niihama. Date of birth, June 18, 2009. Unemployed. Details of charges: After repeated attempts at reconciliation with former girlfriend, Yukari Shizuno, then age 24, a nurse at Niihama Public Hospital... Togusa's wife: I don't understand. Why are they keeping you in custody? You're not the one who's a criminal. Togusa: Hon, I feel the same way, but this ought to help get the trial over with quicker. And even though I did try to save someone's life, I fired my weapon while I was off-duty. Togusa's wife: Well, if your employer makes you carry a gun, it's okay with me if you quit their security company. Togusa: Now, c'mon. If I quit my job, how would I feed the four of us, hon? Things are gonna be fine. Togusa: Sorry to make you come all the way down here, Chief. Aramaki: What's done has been done. In a sense, your actions were quite admirable. However, it's a problem because you used your weapon while off-the-clock. Togusa: Yes, you're right. I'm sorry that happened. Batou: The suspect's father is the head of a big firm. The bastard he hired to defend his son is a former DA who makes a killing off of cases involving prosthetic bodies. Watch it in there. Togusa: He is, huh? I'll be ready for him. Aramaki: Anything said during these visitations can be used by the other side during cross-examinations, therefore I'll leave all further decisions to you. Togusa: I understand. I'm more worried about my wife, though... Motoko: Don't worry. That's been handled. I told her she'd only be sick with anger if she watched, and it would be better if she went home instead. Togusa: Thank you, Major. Motoko: One last thing. I assume that you know this already, but I wanted to remind you that transmissions of any type are banned inside the courtroom. Send anything on a standard frequency, and they'll be able to trace it back to you. Aramaki: Well, it's time. Make sure you have a good defense prepared for yourself. Ueda: Mr. Togusa, first off, in your deposition, you state that when you confronted Mr. Izumi, you focused your gun fire on his arms and legs to stop him from moving, you said. However, why was it necessary to fire so many bullets at my client? Togusa: The suspect had prosthetics and he told me that he had disabled his pain receptors. In light of that, I felt it was necessary to completely immobilize him. Ueda: Oh. Now, as I recall, you stated that you had managed to stop Mr. Izumi at first, is that right? Togusa: Yes. But he hadn't let go of the gun that was in his grip. The number one rule in making an arrest is to disarm the perpetrator and move any weapons he has. Ueda: Oh, I see. But let's look at this from another perspective, shall we? See this. Can you tell the courtroom what it is, Mr. Togusa? Togusa: Yes. It's a gun, a revolver of the same making model that I use when I'm on duty. Ueda: That's correct. This is a replica of a Mateba Firearms auto-revolver. Does everyone at your place of employment use this type of handgun? Togusa: No, sir. My co-workers use the different kind, called Seburo M5. Ueda: That gun is an automatic capable of firing a maximum of 21 5.7mm rounds in succession, right? However, your gun is only capable of firing 6. And in your line of work, don't you find that to be a bit inefficient? So, tell us, when this gun runs out of bullets, Mr. Togusa, what's your next course of action? Togusa: I eject the spent cartridges and reload it with new bullets. Ueda: Now, I'm no expert on guns, so perhaps I could ask you to explain something to me? Of the two kinds of guns we've been talking about here, which one allows for faster reloading? A revolver or a automatic? Togusa: Well, I can't say it's always the norm, but I think the automatic is generally faster. I wouldn't disregard the merits of a revolver, though. Ueda: Please, Mr. Togusa, you need to limit your answers to the specific questions. I'll rephrase the question for you. In your expert opinion, which one can be reloaded faster, a Seburo or a Mateba? Togusa: The... Seburo. Ueda: Hm, so in other words, that means you deliberately chose an inefficient weapon to use in the course of your everyday assigned duties? Isn't that extremely strange for a person like you, I mean, given the nature of your occupation? Togusa: What you're saying about that aspect of the gun is true, however unlike automatics, that has a habit of jamming, revolvers never do, and aside from extraordinary circumstances, six bullets get the job done. Ueda: Sorry, that's really not a very persuasive argument. In point of fact, you fell into just such a circumstance. To be perfectly frank, wouldn't you admit that your reason for carrying a revolver is based merely on your personal preferences? Togusa: Well, I wouldn't say... Ueda: Your answer, sir. Yes or no? Togusa: Is it a personal preference? No, it's not. Ueda: Let me ask one more question, then. According to the report that we have, you apparently spend a great deal of your time practicing at the target range during work hours. Is it possible that deep down, you view the act of firing your weapon as a form of entertainment? Mori: Objection! The question of whether his target practice was done out of personal interests is nothing more than conjecture by the defense. It's simply a baseless assertion. Presiding Judge: Objection sustained. Defense counsel will limit his questions to facts directly relating to the case at hand. Ueda: Yes, your honor. Let's move on. Now, then, Mr. Togusa, I'd like to be sure of something, the last time you fired at Mr. Izumi. Togusa: Yes. Ueda: You spoke to him. Do you remember what it was that you said? If you don't recall, allow me to refresh your memory. You shouted at Mr. Izumi, asking him, and I quote, "Do you want me to kill you!?" This would appear to be a clear indication that the option of killing the suspect was included among the possible responses you were considering. Isn't that why you said it? Togusa: Are you kidding!? All you're doing is twisting my words to mean whatever you want! Presiding Judge: The witness will remain seated on the stand. Ueda: In fact, you shot the joints of all four of Mr. Izumi's... Togusa: Give it a rest, will you? Yeah, I shot the suspect, we know that, all right? But it was to save the life of the woman he was trying to kill. Ueda: It seems to me that you don't feel the least bit of remorse over this. Togusa: We weren't talking about that! Keep on track! Presiding Judge: The witness will take his seat. Togusa: But your honor, I was just... Presiding Judge: Sit down, now. Batou: Well, Major, how's he doing in there so far? Motoko: Getting pretty hot under the collar. That lawyer's better than I expected. Batou: Yeah, but Togusa isn't the one who's supposed to be on trial here. Motoko: It seemed to be headed that way just before the judge called a recess. Batou: Hm. Encrypted transmissions? Motoko: No can do. He's running in autistic mode. Batou: He didn't catch your hint back at the visitation room, I take it? Motoko: He may be naive, but Togusa's no fool. He caught on that we could talk on an encrypted channel. Batou: Do you think this mean that he won't use any underhanded tricks in the courthouse? Aramaki: This isn't good. He stopped looking in our direction when the trial got underway. Batou: I'll do some digging into the defendant's background. Aramaki: Major, you're gonna remain here and watch the trial for now. I'll go back to HQ for the time being. Motoko: Understood. Ueda: I believe that Mr. Togusa intended to kill my client. Pay attention, now. Mr. Togusa had this to say in his deposition. "When I faced the defendant, I concluded at first glance that the man had a full prosthetic body." This statement that was made by the witness is in direct violation of the Prosthetic Body Discrimination Act. Accordingly, this leads me to believe that the overzealous discharge of his weapon is also the result of his prejudice against cyborgs such as my client. Mori: Objection! Your honor, the Prosthetic Body Discrimination Act has absolutely no bearing on this case whatsoever. Presiding Judge: Objection sustained. Defense counsel will base his counter-arguments on concrete facts, not supposition. Ueda: Yes, your honor. At this juncture, I would like to begin offering an explanation for Mr. Togusa's specific actions after first discussing his unique workplace. He's employed by Public Security Section 9, a special organization comprised almost entirely of members with heavily reinforced prosthetic bodies. Mr. Togusa is subjected to prolonged stress in a work environment where he's surrounded by cyborgs, I'm forced to conclude that because of this, he came to develop a subconscious inferiority complex and mental bias against people with prosthetics. As a result, this incident provided an outlet for those pent-up negative attitudes. Mori: Objection! This is also pure speculation on the part of the counsel, your honor. Presiding Judge: Objection sustained. Batou: Chief, I found something interesting in the defendant's terminal. A list of contents of illegal prosthetics that he'd had installed the day before the shooting. Aramaki: Can we use that to get them to drop this? Batou: It might at least give them some incentive to. Aramaki: Pass the information that Batou just found along to the DA. Motoko: Roger. So, what do you know about that intel saying that the DA by the named of Kusunoki is trying to drag Section 9 into court? Aramaki: Hm. He's the one who got the ball rolling on the arrest of Secretary General Yakushima, but it looks like he's pulling the strings behind this incident. Motoko: What's it all mean? Aramaki: I think it means someone lit a fire under Kusunoki's ambitions after he uncovered information about Section 9. Motoko: Goda, I bet. You have to hand it to him. Togusa's daughter: When's Daddy gonna come home, Mommy? I miss him. Togusa's wife: I don't know. But I hope it's soon, Angel. Togusa: What do you want? Ueda: To let you know that I'm thinking of filing a civil suit against you. Togusa: Is that supposed to be a threat? Ueda: A while ago, I spoke to your superior, Section Chief Aramaki, to propose an offer. Your boss is a very reasonable fellow. In return for dropping the civil suit against you, he told me he could have this written off as a prosthetic control system accident. Togusa: The Chief would never go along with something like that. Ueda: If you won't, then I'll simply go forward with what I had originally planned. Which would put your Section 9 pals in a real jam, I suppose? Of course, it doesn't make any difference to me either way. Ueda: Mr. Togusa, if you had found yourself facing a flesh and blood human in the same situation, would you still fired several rounds into him? Togusa: No. I would've responded differently. Ueda: I see. In that event, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the decided actions taken by Section 9 in the incident that happened just recently. You may recall that there's been a rash of suicide bombings lately by prostheticized refugees. I've heard that Section 9 has been devoting a great deal of time in an effort to the investigations into these bombings. Is that true? Togusa: Yes. Ueda: And isn't it also true that you yourself were involved in the arrest of a suspect in the attempted serial suicide bombing that took place the other day? Togusa: Yes. Reporter: This could be very damning. Aramaki: Put a press blackout on the media ASAP. Motoko: Already on it. Ueda: What I hold here is a copy of the report provided by the DA's office regarding the details of that incident. According to this report, when Mr. Togusa prevented the prostheticized refugee from blowing herself up, not only did he issue a warning to young woman, he didn't even fire one shot. Why was your reaction to the bomber in that situation so drastically dissimilar from your reaction to Mr. Izumi? I'll tell you why, it's evident that when you carried out your duties you were subconsciously biased! Togusa: Alright, hold on! I started the same way in this case, too, by issuing a warning to the suspect. Besides, his case was completely different. I just tried to save a woman who was desperate and looking for help, that's all! Ueda: Perhaps that's true. But there is no way for us to prove that, I'm afraid. I don't intend to pass judgment on you because of it. That's not the reason I'm here. I only wish to prove that this was an accident which was brought about as a direct result of your actions. Indeed, my client says that ever since the serial bombings, he's been the victim of more and more unwarranted misunderstandings due to his prosthetics. As a consequence, he exchanged his old hands for new ones the day before the tragedy so that at first glance it'll be clear that he wasn't a refugee. Batou: Playing that card, huh? Ueda: Defense rests. Presiding Judge: Court is now in recess. Togusa: Just a minute. This pathetic excuse for a trial won't see justice done for the dead victim. Yesterday, the defense attorney paid me a brief visit and used the threat of a civil trial to put pressure on me to settle this as a mishap case. His plan was undoubtedly to get me to back down through intimidation by saying that he would bring up the special duties we carry out at my job during the course of his cross-examination, but those threats won't work anymore. As to why, it's because I quit. I'm leaving Section 9 right here and now! Batou: That moron... Aramaki: He's letting his anger get the better of him. Togusa: This shooting was no accident. However, it's also true that I wasn't able to save the woman. If you wanna file a civil suit against me, go right ahead! But for the record you can be damn sure that I'm not gonna run from this trial, got it!? Presiding Judge: Mr. Togusa, this court is in recess. Save any testimony you have until we are back in session. Togusa: No. There's only one more thing I want to say. It seems that, lately, trials like this have been on the upswing, keeping pace with the increase in prosthetic bodies. I've heard about cases where DAs and defense lawyers conspired with a certain prosthetics manufacturer. They conducted improper trials for the purpose of covering up defects in the products his company had made. In my line of work, I've seen a lot of dirty deals like this and I've become something of an expert on them. But now that I've decided to leave Section 9, I intend to blow the whistle on every last one. So you people better realize what you're getting yourselves into. Presiding Judge: Remove the witness from the courtroom. Aramaki: Come in. Motoko: The triumphant hero returns, albeit late. Togusa: I don't approve of this. Even though it was you, I don't like someone having a Ghost infiltration key that they whipped up and used without my consent. Motoko: Stop shoving your naive sense of justice in everybody's face, and I won't need to. Togusa: But what you did backfired, didn't it? Batou: Don't worry about it. After you left, they found him guilty enough for a real trial. Togusa: Huh? Aramaki: More than likely, they'll find him guilty in the main trial as well. That tale the Major had you spin back there was secret information. It was something we happened to uncover during a search of the lawyer's personal bank accounts. And he was too afraid to run a risk of having his own secrets exposed. Motoko: Plus, DA Kusunoki, who was trying to use this case to carry out his own personal agenda, he wanted to rattle Section 9. He washed his hands of the matter before his ties to the lawyer came out. Togusa: Isn't Kusunoki the one... Motoko: Right. I'd say our friend Goda of the CIS was probably the playwright. Making Kusunoki the stage director, and the former DA the lead actor, I suppose. Togusa: You're joking. What happened to fighting for justice in the courtroom and getting a fair trial? Motoko: I hate to sound cynical, but it's possible that your justice no longer has a role to play in the courts. Togusa: This isn't gonna help the victim rest in peace, is it? Aramaki: No, but there might be divine retribution. Togusa: Like what? Reporter: This just in, according to late-breaking reports coming into our newsroom, the defendant in a public homicide trial involving the Prosthetic Body Discrimination Act and his lawyer have been in a serious traffic accident on their way home from the trial. Borma: I need this car scrapped. And lose all the paperwork on it, too. Okay? Reporter: The lawyer is in critical condition, and there is extensive damage to the defendant's prosthetic body. The car the two were in apparently grazed the center divider on the expressway, rolled over, and was totaled. Weather Report: The weather for the Niihama region... Togusa's daughter: Mommy, is Daddy gonna come home tonight? Togusa's wife: Mhm, he'll be home soon. Weather Reporter: Tomorrow, the day will be clear with sunny blue sky. Category:Transcripts